


Move Your Body

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Felching, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bi-weekly pack meetings are something everyone looks forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

The bi-weekly pack meetings are something everyone looks forward to. The pack gathers in Derek's loft and there's fifteen minutes of talking about official pack business before Stiles or Erica – and on one memorable occasion, Kira – get bored and start making out with the nearest pack member.

This week everyone but Derek is there, who is negotiating with the Summers pack one town over about territory lines. The meeting has already started and by mutual decision, they didn't waste time with talking.

Erica has already grabbed Allison and Isaac and pulled them aside, kissing the brunette passionately while Isaac's hand is cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples until she moans.

In the other corner, Stiles and Scott are playing a game of rock, paper, scissors over who gets to fuck Jackson first.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Both of you get over here,” he says and pulls Stiles in for a bruising kiss, letting Scott attack his neck with kisses, hissing when the other wolf bites hard. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, we'll get to that,” Stiles pants, rubbing Jackson's cock through his pants.

On the bed Kira keens, legs thrown over Lydia's shoulder, who is eating her out enthusiastically. Lydia rolls her tongue over Kira's clit, enjoys how the fox's hips are pushing against her face, silently begging for more. She teases the girl; goes from quick stabs of her tongue at her entrance to licking around her outer labia then back to her clit. In no time at all Kira is coming, her first of the night but certainly not the last.

Lydia slides two fingers into Kira just to feel her inner walls contract around the digits before starting to fuck her with them in earnest. Kira is still coming, hips rolling as she rides out her orgasm when she cries out abruptly, heels digging into Lydia's back as she comes again before her first is over.

Satisfied, Lydia pulls her fingers free and places a kiss on the girls hip. She knows that Kira doesn't like to be touched straight after a multiple orgasm, too sensitive for contact.

Behind her, Boyd is naked and hard. His thick cock is nestled between her ass cheeks, rutting against her. Lydia rocks her hips back helpfully and braces herself on her elbows.

“You gonna fuck me, Boyd?”

Boyd grunts and tightens his grip on her hips. “In a minute.”

Lydia flips her hair and tosses her head back so that her neck is bared and whines softly. Boyd is the most in touch with his wolf of the pack, besides Derek, and she knows he won't be able to resist the submissive gesture. Sure enough, she feels the tiny pin-pricks of claws digging into her skin as Boyd growls before she's flipped over and is in the beta's lap. Boyd guides his cock to her cunt and sinks into her with ease.

“Is this what you wanted?” He snarls, one hand coming up to twine in her hair and _pull._

“Yes,” she whimpers, lifting herself up and slamming down on Boyd's length, her hands braced on his thighs. “Want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for weeks. Wanna feel you come in me. Fill me with your come then lick it out.”

She's barely aware of what she's saying, focused on the sound of their skin slapping together and the moans coming at her from all directions. The air is filled with sex, which even her human nose can smell. Her skin is hot, sweat pooling at her temples and the middle of her chest.

“Fuck Lydia,” Boyd moans, thrusts his hips up to meet her.

Lydia hauls herself up so her arms can loop around his neck, grinding her hips down on him. “I want it to hurt. Make me yours, Boyd. Make me _pack bitch.”_

At her words, everyone freezes. After the first few meetings it had been established that if anyone was feeling particularly run down or needy, they'd say the code and it's a signal to the pack: _I want to be used. Controlled. Make it all go away. Please._

They've all used it at some point, even Derek.

Except for Lydia.

She's never asked for this: not when she was getting control of her powers, or trying to get over Aiden, or when-

There's a noise, like someone exhales sharply and then suddenly she's surrounded by the pack, all touching her in some way. They don't ask if she's sure, they don't need to.

“Oh Lydia,” Erica breathes.

Lydia starts to move again, arching her back and really work now that she's being watched. Moans escape her throat when a body is pressed against her back. Allison, she thinks, as a familiar fingers start playing with her nipples, pinching the nubs and rolling them between her fingers.

Jackson steps into her line of sight, stroking his hard cock. “Blow me,” he demands and Lydia opens her mouth obediently, looking up at him through her lashes like she knows he loves. He groans when she's joined by Erica, the blonde sucking Jackson's balls into her mouth, placing one hand each on their heads to gently guide them.

She finds a rhythm where every time she moves up on Boyd's cock she takes less of Jackson's, swipes her tongue across his slit and occasionally dip under his foreskin before taking him back in as she slides back down.

Soon enough Boyd is panting, his grip so tight it hurts a little – there'll definitely be bruises tomorrow – and his knot is starting to swell. Lydia lets Jackson slip from her mouth to concentrate on Boyd and getting him to come.

Knotting is one of Lydia's favourite things about the wolves. In actual wolves, knotting is to increase the chances of pregnancy. Fortunately with werewolves it's a little different. When knotted, the person on the receiving end will lactate to show fertility and they they'll be able to provide for the pack.

Sometimes it's all she needs. At pack meetings she'll sit out until one of the boys are ready to come, and she lets them knot her. In her mouth, pussy, ass, she doesn't usually care. But tonight she wants it in her cunt, wants to feel her belly swell with all of his come. Maybe Jackson's too.

 

Beneath her, Boyd groans deeply and his hips still with his orgasm. Lydia sinks down fully on his length as his knot swells fully, taking her breath away. He sits up to lap at her breasts where she's starting to leak.

 

Jackson is shifting his hips in her direction, asking her to blow him again now that Erica is gone. The blonde is kissing Allison, who is still pressed against her, but is now getting fingered by Stiles. She takes him back into her mouth as Boyd nurses, uses all her tricks to get him to come quicker: tracing the prominent veins along his cock with her tongue, alternating between broad strokes of her tongue along the length of him to taking him in until he hits the back of her throat.

He pulls out just before he comes but Allison is right there, leaving Lydia to lie on her back and spread her legs, offering to let Jackson to knot her. Allison comes with Jackson and Stiles both sucking on her tits, drinking her milk, their hands working at her clit together to get her off.

Lydia grinds her hips down as much as she can with Boyd's knot still in her, clenching her internal muscles to make him gasp and buck up into her.

When Boyd's knot goes down enough to pull out, Isaac takes his place. He gives her a blinding smile before scowling at her. “On your knees.”

She leans forward on her knees, presenting him with her cunt which is leaking Boyd's come. “Good girl,” he croons.

“Look at you,” Isaac says, kneeling behind her and rubbing two fingers across her slit teasingly. “So desperate for cock: you're like a bitch in heat. You'd let anyone fuck you. Do anything to get a knot in you. Wouldn't you?”

Lydia moans, rocking back into Isaac's clever fingers. When she doesn't answer he stops touching her, then there's a stinging sensation on her left ass cheek. She cries out in surprise and a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Wouldn't you?” Isaac snarls.

“Yes!” she cries out, desperate for him to touch her again. Desperate for him to mount her, knot her until she's full of his come, mixed in with Boyd's. Let all the other wolves knot her as well until she's stretched and sore.

“You want my knot, Lydia?” Isaac dips the head of his cock into her, fucking her with just that. “If you want it, work for it.”

Abruptly, Isaac stops all of his movements. “Fuck yourself on my cock,” he orders, giving her a light slap on the ass in encouragement.

It's nothing to obey. To push herself back until her ass is pressed against his hips. Isaac has one of the longest cocks of the pack, only second to Scott. So even though she's just taken Boyd's knot it still makes her breath catch and her stomach clench with anticipation. She fucks herself back on Isaac's dick until her arms start to ache from holding herself up and then Isaac is pinning her to his chest with his forearm while Scott settles beneath them.

Isaac drops her on Scott and takes a second to adjust them so their legs aren't tangled and everyone is comfortable.

Scott stroked her face lightly. “What do you need?” He whispers.

“You. Inside.”

It takes a little while, and a lot more fingering, but eventually Scott can slide in alongside Isaac with ease. Lydia sighs when they're both inside her, revels in how stretched she is, how she can feel Isaac behind her growling with pleasure. She flushes with happiness at knowing she's making her pack happy.

They eventually find a rhythm where Isaac pulls back when Scott thrusts in. Soon the boys are grunting with the effort, both pounding into Lydia like they'll never get the chance to again. It's rough, each thrust forcing wounded noise from Lydia, but she growls when Scott starts to slow down.

“Don't stop,” it was meant to come out as an order, but instead comes out as a mewl, a weak plea.

“I'm going to knot you if I don't stop,” Scott pants, bucking into her like he can't help himself.

Lydia keens and is a little bit breathless when she says, “I want you to. Want you and Isaac to knot me. Want you to tear me apart.”

Scott looks into her eyes. His eyes are so diluted there's only the thinnest ring of gold. He seems to find what he's looking for, because then his hands are gripping her thighs, thrusting up into her with renewed vigour.

Isaac's knot it starting to swell, the swollen bulb slamming against her centre, already too big to slip insider her without a little force. “Gonna come,” he grunts in Lydia's ear.

“Wait for me,” Scott says, face going red slightly with effort.

After that, Lydia loses track. She buried her face into Scott's neck as his knot starts to expand too. It hurts, being stretched around two knots, but it's exactly what she wanted. No one else in the pack has managed to do this, not even Stiles who can take an arm from hand to forearm. She knows it's not a competition -well, tonight. There's been a few meetings where they've had fun with that – but it still sends a little spark of satisfaction through her.

She's stuck between the two betas now, will be until their knots deflate. Scott is nursing. Sucking at her tits with his eyes closed in contentment. All the wolves love it when they get to feed, but for some reason Scott _loves_ it.

From his position, Isaac can't get to Lydia's breasts, so he's settled for plastering himself against her back and rubbing his face into her shoulders tiredly, getting his scent on her even more.

They're both still coming. Lydia can feel some trickling out of her and down the back of her thighs, but the boys are distracted, tired and too content to try and get her off so Lydia contents herself with watching everyone else.

Stiles is bent over the arm of the couch getting rimmed by Jackson. The human is moaning, mouth open as he pushes his ass back into Jackson's face. He jolts, and Lydia knows from experience that means Jackson has worked a finger into the other boy.

Lydia remembers when they first started doing this, back when Jackson and Stiles used to butt heads over _everything._ She doesn't know how they got over their issues – _yet._ She'll get it out of them eventually - with each other, just knows that Derek make them stay with him one night and at the next pack meeting, they seemed almost _shy_ when they kissed.

The memory makes Lydia smile. She looks to where Erica and Allison are kissing over Boyd, Erica sitting on Boy's face and Allison grinding on his cock.

Kira, surprisingly, is watching Lydia, one hand between her legs working at her clit.

“I want you next,” Kira says, eyes locked on her swollen mouth.

Soon after that, the boys knots go down. They each give her a filthy kiss before they go, Scott in Allison's direction and Isaac's in Jackson's.

Kira kneels over her head, feet tucked under Lydia's shoulders. She's worked herself up, already close to the edge that it doesn't take much to get her to come. Lydia wiggles her tongue into Kira as far as she can and the girl moans loudly, rolling her hips down. She moves her focus to Kira's clit, using the tip of her tongue to play with the sensitive nub. Kira keens, arching into the sensations, hands coming up to pinch her nipples, roll the rubs between her thumb and index finger.

Without warning, Lydia gently sucks on Kira's clit and the girl _wails,_ coming hard. Lydia laps at her juices while Kira rides out her high.

Kira taps her forehead when she's ready and slides down Lydia's body and cuddles into her side, yawning quietly. Lydia falls asleep quickly, exhausted and sore.

*

When Lydia gets home she finds Derek.

“Hey,” she says and gives him a quick kiss in greeting. “How'd it go?”

Derek pulls her into his lap so that her back is against his chest and she sags against him, sated but tired. “Fine. I need you to draw up some contracts, make everything official.”

“Tomorrow? I just got back from a pack meeting.”

“Okay. How did the meeting go?” Derek asks, rubbing his thumb across her thigh.

“Good. I was pack bitch.” Lydia bites her cheek to keep from smiling when Derek's thumb stops moving.

“Yeah? Are you okay?” Even though he sounds concerned, Lydia can feel him hardening against her rear through his sweats.

“Hmm,” she grinds back against Derek's dick. “I made Kira scream.”

Derek groans in her ear and Lydia's lips pull up in a smirk. Dirty talk never fails to get Derek to come quickly. The wolf gets off on it; on all his senses overwhelmed with his partner's voice, scent, touch.

“Scott and Isaac double knotted me,” she breathes, writhing against Derek. “I've never felt so full. I can still feel their come leaking out of me.”

“ _Fuck.”_ Derek's hand flexes on her thigh, dipping his head forward to suck a bruise on her neck. “Can I taste you?”

Lydia thinks about refusing for a second, but then she realises that despite getting off almost every member of the pack today, not once has she got off herself. “Yeah.”

As on as the word is out of her mouth, Derek hoists her up and is off, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. Lydia laughs, watches how the sound makes Derek beam.

When they reach the bedroom, Derek gently eases her onto the bed. He takes her clothes off slowly, taking the time to caress and kiss her skin as more is revealed. By the time she's naked, Lydia is so turned on she's one touch away from begging Derek to touch her where she's wet and aching for him, but the Alpha kisses her pleads away.

Eventually, Derek does give her what she wants. He kisses down her stomach, tickling her with his beard, before kissing her inner thighs to her entrance. Derek licks at her centre and groans loudly.

“You taste like pack,” he mumbles, licking into her with enthusiasm. He places his hands on her ass, thumbs spreading out to hold her open for him.

Derek laps at her centre with broad strokes of his tongue, nose bumping her clit. It's only been a few minutes, but Lydia can already feel the orgasm building insider her. Her breath hitches with each stroke of Derek's tongue, the muscles in her thighs tensing and shaking as the moments pass.

She's silent when she comes, mouth open in a moan doesn't come out.

After she's come down from her orgasm, Derek wipes her down gently with a wet cloth and tucks her in bed. Derek makes like he's going to join her, and Lydia turns to look at him.

“Don't you want to come?”

Derek's cheeks flush. “I already did.”

Sure enough, there's a wet spot on the front of his sweats. Lydia laughs a little and waves a hand in his direction. “Go change,” she says through a yawn. “Then come to bed.”

Lydia falls asleep on Derek's chest, warm and loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
